


[Podfic] Fireside Tales

by kalakirya



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of darthstitch's story</p><p>
  <i>    I’ve a fireside tale myself, though I didn’t know at first that I’d walked right into a ghost story.

    The silly thing was I didn’t even take more than a few steps out my door. Then again, what was it that Mad Baggins used to say? It’s a dangerous thing, just going out your door. Just taking those first few steps on the Road and it will bring you to all sorts of places, all sorts of adventures.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fireside Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fireside Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673906) by [darth_stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch). 



**Title:** Fireside Tales

  
 **Pairings:** Bilbo/Thorin

  
 **Warnings:** character death (but it's happy! Honest!)

  
 **Length:** 9 minutes 09 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (8MB) from the audioarchive](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/fireside%20tales%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20darth_stitch.mp3)  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
